A Faun and Queen
by FallenAngelSurei
Summary: A collection of oneshorts, drabbles, and short stories about the ever so sweet relationship between Mr. Tumnus and Queen Lucy.
1. Thoughts, Part One

**Tumnus/Lucy Short Stories and One-shots! **

**A/N: So...These will be my first Narnian stories so forgive me if I'm a little…off, I guess ya'll could say. Heh. I was a late fan of this series but I know enough. I don't mean for any characters to be OOC…but…who can really say they're OOC if they're fictional? Oh well. I'll try and bring justice to everything. **

**Also, most (At least all the relationships and flirting and whatnot) of this is set after Lucy is much older, of courting age, or at least a year or two before. **

**Story One: Thoughts, Part One**

**Basically Tumnus's thoughts on Lucy. Purposely short. One-shots and short stories and such will of course be longer. **

**Tumnus's POV**

I had asked her to tea, _"Daughter of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?", _and she had accepted.

That is how it all began, the friendship between myself and young Lucy Pevensie. I had the intention to take her to the White Witch like I had been informed to do with all Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam. But that intention soon began to change early on with our meeting. I wept openly in front of her, calling myself a bad faun. I didn't turn her in; I let her go, and got in trouble myself.

But don't think I regret. Please don't think that! For that is extremely far from the truth. The truth is, I am happy with my decision. I adore dear Lucy and couldn't turn her into the White Witch with the possibility that something would happen to Lucy. I wouldn't be able to stand it knowing it was _my_ fault that a dear friend was harmed. It just…would be unbearable. I treasure her friendship and would do nothing to jeopardize it.

But…I might be doing just that. I might actually be jeopardizing our friendship. And if I lose her just because my own, selfish feelings got in the way…that would be unbearable, too! I can't lose her because of what I long to have…What I long to hold him my arms…_Who_ I long to hold in my arms and comfort when they cry and tell them it's alright and kiss their tears away. But it's just hopeless dreaming…and that's all it will ever be and I must live with that.

I can't help but get jealous though…Whenever- Oh, perhaps I should start from the beginning…after we met but before all this…correct?

Yes, yes of course. Last year, my dear Lucy Pevensie grew up…and became of courting age. The thought of Lucy being more than a friend had never crossed my mind when we had first met and before she had grown up and matured. A couple years back the thought crossed my mind for the first time but I just pushed it away…but then I began to get jealous of princes courting her and asking her hand in marriage but I was relieved when, every time, she denied them kindly.

She had matured, not as much as her siblings of course, but matured nonetheless. When there were banquets she would always make an excuse to slip away for what they assumed to be a few minutes but would actually be quite a few hours. When they were discussing specific matters…she would doze off. Yes, she was a queen and she knew this and knew her duties…but her siblings could inform her more quickly and in a less boring way.

You ask how I know all this. Well, multiple times when she had slipped away, I had been with her and she told me why she had slipped away and how she got bored and this and that. It's quite cute and I always seem to have a little laugh and she always asks why I'm laughing at her. It becomes even cuter. She tells me many things and it makes me happy that she can trust me enough to tell me all this. Well, anyway, lets get back onto the subject of the matter, shall we?

All in all, she still had that innocent, childlike vibe about her. She had grown taller, yet so had I, so I was still a fair amount taller then her. Several times we had walked together she had leaned her head on my shoulder…It made my cheeks heat up. Her face had matured and she looked more poised yet, again, still innocent and child like. She still wandered Narnia like it was her first time here and she wasn't the fondest of sitting in a room for hours on end, discussing things that seemed pointless to her.

Many princes dismissed this, some even like it, and still asked for her hand in marriage. I'm not saying her innocence is bad in any way; in fact, I'm quite fond of it. It's just the thought of my dear Lucy committed to someone else made me jealous. Oh, what am I saying? She's not _my_ dear Lucy, she's Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia and she has every right to be committed to someone she loves. Why am I acting so protective? Yes, I'm her friend and I care and I want her to be happy, but…

Lately I've been noticing her more. Not her looks, please, don't think of me _that_ way…just…her. I've become fonder and more protective of her. When she touches me or leans her head on my shoulder, my heart skips a beat. It seems unexplainable to me. I'm a bad faun. I deceived her all those years ago and I'm a coward and- Maybe I should stop sooner rather than later with this. Lucy forgave me right away and whenever I bring this up, she seems to get irritated and tell me to let it go. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt me and tell that I am a coward. But Lucy doesn't seem like that and every time she tells me to drop it she also says that she forgave me all these years ago and that she doesn't think of me any less. In fact, she says she likes me more and more each day. That just makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter more.

I just don't see why she would choose me over all those handsome princes and suitors and people who are so much better than me…Well, she hasn't exactly chose me, or anyone else for that matter, but say she does…Why? What have I to give her?

Why am I even thinking, no, dreaming like this? It's hopeless…When she does in fact choose someone to stay with the rest of her life, it won't be me and I will be happy for her. That's reality after all. That's life and like everyone's said; life's unfair. And it is indeed that. I'm not sure when all of this started…I just can't stop thinking about her and I long to hold her and tell her I love her…Yes, I do believe I love her. She makes me happy and gives me hope and has accepted me for me and every day, brings a smile to my face.

It started out as a simple friendship and for me, has blossomed into so much more. She's grown into such an amazing person and…oh, it's just hopeless dreaming. No need to go on and on about it…I figure you all get the picture. I'll just keep on dreaming and hoping…Maybe one day, though I don't know how or why or when, I can have my chance…

I just hope…Someday…


	2. Thoughts, Part Two

**Story Two: Thoughts, Part Two**

**This time it's switched. It's Lucy's thoughts on Mr. Tumnus.**

**Lucy's POV.**

Dear Mr. Tumnus…He had been my first friend in Narnia and my dearest friend. He will always be my dearest friend. I care greatly about him and I always will. I know I can go to him in any time and know he'll always be there for me. It's a very nice and comforting thought. Of course I can do this with Peter and Edmund and Susan or the Beavers…but it's different with Mr. Tumnus. He has this charm that can make me feel better and reassure me in any situation. It helps me greatly and I'm sure without him, I'd be a least a little lost today, here in Narnia.

Just last year I grew up and became of courting age. Susan is always teasing me about it,

prying me to tell her who I fancy and if I have any ideas of whom I want to marry. It gets

tiring to tell you all the through and every time I tell her the same thing…That I don't

know who I want to marry at this point. It _is _the truth, after all. Okay…maybe not the

whole truth but it's good enough and I'll keep telling her that until I can tell her otherwise.

I suppose I should explain why it isn't the whole truth, I suppose. I've thought about who I fancy and who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with many times…And I always seem to "get stuck" on one particular person who I have very confusing feelings for. This person is none other than Mr. Tumnus. I'm not sure why I always seem to get stuck on him…I seem to cross people of the list because of various reasons but with dear old Mr. Tumnus…I can't find any reasons _to_ cross him off the list. I guess I could say…he's perfect.

But saying he's perfect just confuses me even more. We've been such good friends for so many years and I've never thought of him in this sense but whenever I find myself thinking about him in this sense…I feel weak and my cheeks turn red. I can never explain it. He just…is perfect, really. But then I guess nothing's perfect but I'd rather not think about what's _not_ perfect about him…because he charms me so.

I'm of age to get married and I've noticed Tumnus…and I get this odd feeling that he's noticed me as well. It's a very faint feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. If I were to finally confess to him of what I've been feeling, despite how confused I am about them, how would I go about doing it? I can't just go up to him and say all this. He'd probably be taken aback and things would be awkward and full of tension between us. I don't want to risk anything.

I could just keep the feelings to myself for now…and maybe forever. No, forever is not an option. I need to at least tell _someone_…eventually. I don't know when or how but I will…eventually. Maybe it will in fact be Susan. She's prying me, I can get it to stop, and she's my older sister…I'm sure she can help…once I tell her. But for now, I will keep my feelings to myself and just…go on, being his friend and waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. I just hope it will be sooner rather than later. Everyone keeps telling me that I can't keep turning down all these offers of taking my hand in marriage…but I just can't see myself with any of them but I can see myself with Mr. Tumnus.

It seems so complicated to me when I suppose it shouldn't be but I just can't help but be afraid. If I do tell him and things go terribly wrong and I lose him forever…I-I don't know what I would do. He's part of my support; he's part of the ground that keeps me up. He's one very important person that keeps me going. Losing him would just…I don't even want to think about it. So I won't.

Lets think of the positive…If I do tell him, things might go extremely well. And I could be happier than I've ever been and I've been very happy here in Narnia, so it going good would mean the world. But…again, I don't want to risk it going wrong. My gosh, why do my thoughts keep turning so negative? It's not helping any. I should just stop.

Tumnus hasn't gotten much older, fauns only age one year after every five years, after all, and besides, despite how much he is older than me, doesn't change who he is. I adore him for him…For being my first friend in Narnia and my most beloved friend here. I guess…I'll just wait and see what happens as time progresses more and eventually tell someone, possibly Susan, and see how things go.

If I take a risk, it'll be something I have to do. That's what we have to do in life; take risks and this is a risk that will be worth it if it all goes well.

**Thoughts- Fin**

**AN: So…up next will be short stories and one-shots! These were purposely short just being thoughts and all and just getting a feel into everything. Off to work on more fics and works and such!**


	3. Coming Home

**An: The first one-shot, really. I hope you enjoy. This was my first basic idea and other little ideas are popping into my head. Good signs. XD **

**Short Summary: Lucy has returned after a month or two to Narnia from another land with her siblings and it's a very sweet homecoming for her and a certain someone else.**

**Story Three: Coming Home**

Lucy sighed to herself as the salty air of the ocean breathed past her and all around her, making her homesick more than she already had been for these past two months or however long she had been away. Yes, she had been away with her siblings for quite a while…off to a new land to meet other Kings and Queens and discuss the same old things that they discuss everyday at Cair Paravel so it seemed pointless to Lucy why she had to leave her home.

She hated leaving Narnia because she felt so warm and protected there and it never got boring there because there was always something do. But when they went off to new lands they didn't allow Lucy to wander and explore as much as she wanted which was one of the first reasons she began to dread leaving Narnia and also the fact that she never really got into the discussions they had with fellow Kings and Queens. It just seemed so…pointless to her. But her siblings insisted she go every time and she couldn't disobey them even though she was a Queen. They were still her older siblings and that was how it would always be.

So she went each and every time and only began to _loathe_ leaving Narnia because every single time…it only got worse. No wandering, strict rules, the boring discussions, the constant flirting that other Kings and Princes did. It just wasn't all that fun and appealing to Lucy but alas, she went because she had to and she understood that which is why she never protested and went willingly (At least somewhat) but not all that happily.

The biggest part why she hated leaving Narnia, though, was because she was leaving home…And all her friends. She hated being away from them for so long, especially Mr. Tumnus. She despised not being able to have tea with him every afternoon and go on and on about the boring day and how she wished to take a walk with him or go see the Nymphs dance or some other exciting thing that she and him did together in Narnia. That was the part that really saddened her but she knew she must stay strong and live with that.

She was happy now, though, because she was going back home. They were sailing along the Eastern Ocean, about to enter the Great River of Narnia and back home. Lucy now stood on the deck of the ship near the small wall of the ship that kept you from falling off. Both forearms rested on the smooth wood, hands clasped together over the edge. She sighed quietly to herself and watched the water lap up against the ship and crash back down before she began to get dizzy and then watched the shoreline and the trees slowly passing, everything slowly passing.

She was older now, much older. In a few months, she would even be of courting age. Her long brunette hair hung simply down today, reaching just beneath her mid-back, though a little was done to it. On each side in the front a small amount of hair was put into a small braid and each braid was pulled to the back and tied together swiftly and simply. The slight breeze among the air forced her hair to sway to and fro, sometime forcing her to bring a hand up and push it out of her face and out of the line of vision of her blue orbs.

She wore a simple, light lavender dress, reaching just about her ankles where brown sandal type shoes could be seen. The dress had three-quarter sleeves that ended in point and the neckline was in a short v shape, the point reaching right above her chest. There was some simple embroidery among it but nothing fancy, just the way she wanted it.

She wished to herself that she could just be at the dock, greeting her friends that were always there when she returned home…including Mr. Tumnus. A small smile graced her features at the thought of seeing him, standing there with an impatient smile on his face as they pulled into the dock. She groaned to herself. Thinking of all this was only making time seem to go by slower which isn't what she needed. She needed something to pass the time…and lo and behold, here comes something now.

"Hey, Lu?"

Lucy spun on her heel and turned around to see her older brother walking up to her. She smiled kindly at Peter, "Hey, Peter," she replied as she returned to her original position, Peter walking and standing beside her, following her gaze out to the shoreline and ocean and everything beyond them. He turned to watch her for a moment, knowing immediately that she longed to be home and sighed to himself.

"Not much longer, Lu. We'll be home shortly," he said to her softly and gave a small nod. He didn't like to see her so uneasy and not all happy and such but this was how it had to be since she didn't like to come on these trips but had to.

She nodded back to him, "Yeah, I know…I just wish we could be home now. I miss it," she said longingly, her voice seeming somewhat distant.

"I know…which is why we don't constantly take these trips but you know we have to once in a while," Lucy nodded hesitantly in reply to this. "Just try and be patient…We'll be home and with all of our friends shortly. Not too long now."

"Where's Susan and Edmond?" asked a curious Lucy, not wanting to stay on the subject of them getting home shortly when it seemed like an eternity to her.

"Oh, they're resting down below in the cabin. They're tired from having such a long and restless trip," Peter replied with a shrug. "I'll go down and see what's going on and if they're awake yet. You try and stay calm and not do anything disastrous to get home faster," he said jokingly with a soft chuckle.

She nodded and rolled her eyes after him as she walked away and down the steps into the lower level and cabin. She figured she should just try and find something to do in the meantime while she waited to get home. She was all alone on this part of deck and looked around curiously before she began to elegantly move her body and…dance.

It was a dance that was familiar to her for Mr. Tumnus had taught it to her. The first time he had taken her to see the Nymphs dance to the music of a faun, he taught her the dance that the Nymphs performed and to say the least, she caught on quickly. It brought her joy and peacefulness and really made her relax which was good right now. A smile, happier than the one before, graced her features again as she danced, thinking of that magical night with Tumnus and the Nymphs. It was a very special night to her and Tumnus.

She continued to dance and before she knew it, her eyes caught the sight of the castle of Four Thrones and she stumbled somewhat, stopping her dance. She grinned happily and could faintly make out the images and outlines of their friends waiting for them at the docks. She ran down to the cabin and informed her siblings of this and they all rushed up to the dock, all smiling brightly, happy to see their home again. They all looked to each other and began to laugh. They weren't sure why they were laughing but it sure did bring more happiness to them.

The pulled into the dock and once they had stopped and the ramp was set up for them to exit off, all their friends on the dock ran up the ramp, unable to wait for them to get down the ramp to greet them. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were there, Fox was as well, along with many other of their friends. The Pevensie children laughed some more and smiled and happily greeted them. It was a swell time. Lucy made her way through the crowd to the edge of the ramp looking down to spot Tumnus standing on the deck, looking up and smiling widely at her. She was glad he hadn't rushed up to the boat and had stayed there.

She felt her heart beat a little faster as she grinned widely and happily. "Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed. Her voice had a happy tone to it, the happiest tone heard throughout this entire reunion. She ran swiftly down the ramp and to him on the deck. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she tackled him some making him stumble back a few steps and make a small 'oof!' sound.

He chuckled softly as he brought his arms around her shoulders and hugged her lovingly to him, extremely glad to have her back. He could feel his cheeks heat up but right now, unlike usual, he ignored it and just held her. Right now, all he cared about was the fact that she was back and with him again. He looked down at her and smiled lovingly. He leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head, his cheeks tinting red now.

The smile couldn't be removed from Lucy's face as she buried her face in his chest and nuzzled him gently, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, not wanting to let him go. "I missed you so much, Mr. Tumnus…More than anything while I was gone," she said quietly, her eyes shut in pure bliss. He smiled when he heard this. She had missed him the most. It made him very happy.

He glanced up to the group on the ship and nodded some, figuring they could slip away for a while. He pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked puzzled and hurt as he pulled away. He linked arms with her and walked her back to the beginning of the dock. He made a right where there was ramp leading from the dock and down to the sandy beach. She smiled at this; it was perfect. They walked down the ramp together and into the sand, walking along the shoreline together, arms linked.

Tumnus let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally be with just her. "So miss Lucy," for he had never really used formals with her even though she was Queen. She was glad though because she didn't want to hear him using formals. If he used formals it just wouldn't be…normal. She was perfectly fine and a lot happier with him just calling her "Lucy" or "Miss Lucy" or something that didn't include "Your Majesty" or "Your Highness" or something. "How was your trip?" he asked curiously.

She groaned some and gave her blue eyes a small roll. "Must you even ask, Mr. Tumnus? Dreadful, of course. It was so boring and I began to miss home on the way there," she said with a small laugh. "I hate leaving here and everyone…and leaving you," she said quietly, a red tint now making its way across her cheeks as she looked away and out to the small, almost non-existent waves lapping up to shore and then returning back.

He looked down at her when she said this and now a blush appeared on his features! Lots of blushing this early evening. He smiled gently when he heard this and watched her. He decided not to make this situation any more quieter and nervous thought so he just said, "Of course, of course, as always. Well I'm glad you're back…I couldn't stand it when you weren't here," he said with a small chuckle. "And I mean it…"

They had made their way while walking out to the edge of the water so now the water was lapping up against her feet and his hooves. She watched the water for several moments before looking back up at him. She smiled playfully to herself before she unlinked arms with him and walked a little more out into the water, the tips of her dress, scraping the water. He looked at her confusedly, wondering what in the world she was doing. He had stopped walking and looked out to her to see what she was doing.

She faced him; her hands on her hips, before she let them drop and within a few seconds had bent down, scooped up water and aimed it at Tumnus, splashing him…

He stuttered and brought his hand up to wipe the water off his face which really didn't work so he dropped his arm. He gaped at her for a few moments before smirking to himself and making his way out to the water and scooping up some and tossing it at her, getting her wet just like she had done to him.

She let out a small yelp and giggled some, scooping more water to splash him but was only splashed yet again by him. They both caught eye contact and were still and silent for several moments before they both began to splash each other, laughing and having the time of their lives. He got her dress and hair wet which began to sag and get a little heavier but she ignored it while she got his fur and chest and hair wet, but he didn't mind at all. He was having fun with his dear Lucy and that was all that mattered.

They had gotten closer to each other for better angles and more chances of actually splashing each other when Lucy had stepped on the edge of her dress and tumbled backwards, grabbing Tumnus's hand just in time to pull him down too. She landed on her bottom with a small and cute yelp, while he landed somewhat on top of her. She sat on her bottom, with her arms back behind her and her hands holding her up while her knees were bent. He meanwhile was on his side some, one hand holing him up and the other just floating in the water. He was leaning over her somewhat, their faces and lips mere inches apart.

The water lapped up and came back down, reaching, at its highest level, to about their waists, so Lucy's knees, or at least the tops of them, could be seen. Their eyes were locked onto one another's and their breath collided in the heat of the moment. Each person was blushing profusely and Tumnus swallowed hard, looking into the eyes of the girl he loved while Lucy looked into the eyes of the boy she loved.

"Mr. Tumnus," she breathed breathlessly, her voice having some longing to it.

He leaned closer until there lips were mere centimeters apart and a little closer until—

**Fin**

**Nice ending, huh? I'm letting you all use your imaginations. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This was my very first one-shot with this couple and all-around fandom so I hope I did well. Up next, I believe, will have something to do with ice skating since that's my next forming idea.**

**Also, each story might start out with them not having confessed their feelings yet like this one or some might start out where they already have. It all depends. So none of these are really following each other, they're just separate one-shots and some short stories (Like a few chapters on the same on-going short story). Just remember that. **


End file.
